


For the Cheeto

by Jaybomb_112312_chim33



Category: republican - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybomb_112312_chim33/pseuds/Jaybomb_112312_chim33
Summary: This is for my friend Sophia i want to disturb her. She doesn’t like trump.
Relationships: Donald Trump/original character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**THE BEGINNING**

* * *

“I’m done with your shit Donald I’m leaving”. Melanie said as she charged out the door of the White House.“Melanie please stayyyyyyyy I love you”. I tried to to reason with her. “No you said you would date Ivanka if she wasn’t your daughter you don’t love me and you never had”. “That was a misunderstanding please stay Melanie”. “No I’m leaving goodbye Donald”. She got into a limo and drove away leaving me. That was five hours ago and now I’m here alone heartbroken in the White House. “Mr president stop moping around and do your job sir. You need to get over her and find a new wife”. “But how I’m old and fucked up nobody will love me expect those orange blonde girls”. “Sir you’re Donald J Trump you will find a new wife. Get out and try”. “You know what i will thank you for the advice”. “You’re welcome sir”. And so that’s how it all started and how i met her the love of my life.


	2. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He finally meets her the love of his life.

**THE MEETING**

* * *

I took the advice of that trusty person and began setting out in my journey to find a new wife. The perfect place to find a wife was McDonald’s. I went in and ordered a few Big Macs. I got my plate and dropped it because i saw her. She had beautiful curly hair, gorgeous dark brown eyes, and was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. What she may have been wearing was laid back but she looked absolutely gorgeous. I was brought back into reality when i heard the cutest voice. “Oh no your Big Macs have mcfallen. Don’t worry I will help you”. Oh no you don’t need to. But i want to help it’s fine 

. Oh well thank you what’s your name. Mine name is Sophia it’s a pleasure to meet you Mr.president. The pleasures all mine Sophia. After she helped me clean up and i got and ate my Big Macs we walked out together. I hope to see you again Sophia. Well I’ll give you my number. She got out a notepad and pen and wrote her number and ripped out her piece of paper. I’ll be waiting for the call she winked and walked to her car.

**I THINK I’M IN LOVE**


End file.
